Sam's Confession of Love
by Teameida Creator
Summary: To all you DxS lovers, this is the story for you! Danny proposes to Sam at the same place where they officially became a couple, but Sam also has something to tell Danny. This surprises him, and even crushes him. And look who just popped out of the bushes... The one and only, Dash Baxter. I PROMISE, if you love DxS, you will LOVE this story! Cross my heart! Short fluffy oneshot. ;


25-year-old Danny Fenton was currently leading his girlfriend, Sam Manson, to the park and to the top of the hill. He was so excited and nervous at the same time, and the black velvet box was burning a hole through his pocket. He couldn't help it that he had a stupid grin on his face, but that didn't matter. He knew his grin was going to get even wider after he asked the question that would change his life forever.

"Where are you taking me, Danny?" Sam asked curiously. She was literally being dragged by him. Danny turned to look at her but didn't stop.

"Hold on, Sammy. We're almost there." Danny said as they made it to the top of the hill. Sam looked at him curiously.

"What's this all about?" she asked, looking demanding. Danny smiled.

"Alright alright. I have a very important question to ask you."

"Spit it out then!" Sam slightly laughed. She seriously wanted to know what was up. Danny reached and fidgeted around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the black box and knelt down on one knee. Sam gasped.

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson, will you marry me?"

Sam stood there, not responding. There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted for a minute. Then two. Then three. Then the silence was broken when Sam burst out laughing.

"OF COURSE NOT!" she laughed harder. Danny's eyes were filled with confusion.

"Wha-what?" he asked as if he didn't hear her.

"You heard me! I said no! I don't love you! I only have one love in my life!" Sam calmed down from laughing.

"Wh-who?" Danny asked, completely crushed.

"Oh honey!" Sam called in the direction of a bush. Out popped Dash.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Dash asked as he placed an arm around her waist. Danny's eyes widened in shock and he felt his heart rip. Tears actually began to form in his eyes.

"This loser actually proposed to me!" Sam exclaimed. Dash looked at Danny, and roared out a loud laughter, followed by Sam's.

"I...I...I don't un-understand..." Danny said softly. Sam stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Didn't you know that I've been cheating on you this entire time? I don't love you, you freak! Dash is 100 times the man you'll ever be!"

Dash smirked at the broken-hearted Danny and pulled Sam closer to him.

"I love you, Dash. And I can't WAIT to become the new Mrs. Baxter." Sam smiled at him.

"I love you too, Sam, and trust me, I can't wait either." Dash whispered and leaned down to kiss Sam, which she gladly accepted.

Danny woke up, screaming and panting. Sweat trickled down his face slowly. Sam jolted awake and looked at her husband.

"What? What is it, honey?" Sam asked, worried. Two kids, Lily and James, ran into the room and jumped onto their parents' bed.

"What is it, Daddy?" Lily asked, just as worried as Sam. Danny sat there and realized his surroundings. His and Sam's bed, his and Sam's room, his and Sam's house, his and Sam's kids. He let out a sigh of relief an scooped the ten-year-old twins in his arms. Tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Uhh, James and Lily, go on back to bed. I'll deal with him." Sam smiled and gave them each a kiss before being sent back to bed.

"Danny? Are you okay? Was it a bad dream?" Sam asked, putting her hands on his face and wiping away the tears on his face.

"Bad dream? More like a nightmare! In my nightmare, I had proposed to you, and you started laughing at me and told me how you only loved Dash and-"

"Dash? Danny, that's disgusting." Sam laughed. Her laugh was music to Danny's ears and he placed his hands on top of hers.

"Yeah I know! And you told Dash how you couldn't wait to become the new Mrs. Baxter and then you kissed him!"

"Oh Danny. You know that I could never love anyone the way I love you. Yes I kissed Dash once in my life, but you know why I did that? I did it BECAUSE I loved you, and I still do!" Sam whispered softly and kissed his lips. Danny's eyes shut slowly as he pulled her closer with his arms. He smiled into the kiss as one last tear rolled down his cheek, this time, a tear of relief.

"I love you, Sam. So much." Danny laid down and hugged Sam close to his body. Sam smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you too, Danny. More that you will ever know." she said softly before peacefully drifting off to sleep.  
**  
Sheesh... Dash and Sam? GROSS! Danny and Sam TOTALLY belong together! Isn't that right, SamXDanny? LOL This is a sequel to "The Hard Truth", so if you haven't read that story, do it NOW. XD And please review! Farewell my well treasured readers! Love ya! ;D**


End file.
